"Cruiser Ahoy!"
Previously on the Amazing Race. The 10 remaining teams raced from Isle Delfiono to Poke Park. Emil & Marta lost their lead by not understanding their clue. When Silver & Blaze rose to the top, they earned themselves first place. Yoshi & Birdo had a misunderstanding and whent to Pallet Town. When they relised, they ended in last place and were eliminated. Phil: "Yoshi & Birdo, you have been eliminated from the race." Only 9 teams remain. What will hgappen next THE VIDEOGAME AMAZING RACE Bowser & Bowser Jr. - Father & Son Conker & Berri - Dating Emil & Marta - Dating Jessie & James - Team Mates Knuckles & Rouge - Dating Mabel & Sabel - Sisters Mario & Luigi - Brothers Prince & Elika - Married Silver & Blaze - Friends Tidus & Yuna - Dating Yoshi & Birdo - Married This is Poke Park. A paradise island where pokemon of all sises come to play. I am standing here at the Sky Pavillion. This is were the Sky Prism is kept safe. This was also the second pitstop, in a race around the world. The 9 remaining teams stayed here for a manditory 12 hour rest period. From here, they must try to get to the next pitstop by following clues in concealed envalopes. Silver & Blaze, who were the first to arive at 7:00 am. Phil: "Silver & Blaze, you are team number 1." Will depart at 7:00 pm. rip Silver: "Make your way down to the Meadow Zone." Teams must now take their baloon down to the Meadow Zone and find thid Bidoof. Once you find him, you must give him some lumber in exchange for your clue. Blaze: "Let's hurry, Team Sexbat is right behind us." Knuckles & Rouge: 2nd to depart rip Rouge: "Find Bidoof in the Meadow Zone. Let's go!" * Rouge: "Being in 2nd place is pretty good, but we whant to win so we are going to try to get 1st." * Knukles: "One problem. We are unable to beat the psycick Hedgehog and Cat." Silver & Blaze and Knuckles & Rouge make it to the Meadow Zone and start searching for the wood Rouge: "Hey knuckles, I think I found something? No wait, it's just a Magikarp." The Magikarp then slaps Rouge multiple times in the face with it's tail. It then jumps into the water and spits water out at Rouge. Rouge: "Dang, Magikarps are nasty!" Emil & Marta: 3rd to depart Emil: "All right, let's get down to the Meadow Zone." Silver & Blaze hand in their clue whil Rouge is still being beaten up by th Magikarp. Knuckles: "Come on Rouge, you can beat that stupid fish." Rouge: "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND HELP ME!!!!!" Bidoof: (To Silver & Blaze) "Thanks for the wood, here's your clue." Blaze: "Thanks" rip Blaze: "Make your way back to the Beach Zone and get aboard Daisy's Cruiser." Teams must make their way back to the Beach Zone and board Daisy's Cruiser witch is parked at the far end of the beach. Then find the Koopa instructer who will give them their next clue. Silver & Blaze leave to the Beach Zone while Emil & Marta arive. Marta looks over and see's Rouge being beat up and Knuckles trying to help. Marta: "What's wrong with them." Emil: "Who cares, let's just find some wood." Tidus & Yuna: 4th to depart Prince & Elika: 5th to depart Silver & Blaze: Currently in 1st Blaze: "Allright, do you remember were the Beach Zone is?" Silver: "I thaught you knew where you were going!?!?!" Mario & Luigi: 6th to depart Jessie & James: 7th to depart Bowser & Bowser Jr.: 8th to depart rip Jessie: "Come on James, we have to get out of 7th!!!" Knuckles & Rouge: Currently in 1st Knuckles & Rouge arive at the beach zone and run on board Daisy's Cruiser Knuckles: "I still can't beleive you got beaten up by a Magikarp." Rouge: "Oh shut up and find the stupid Koopa." Koopa: "Hi, you guys must be from the race. Here's your clue." rip Knuckles: "Hey look, a Fast Forward." This is the first of 2 Fast Forwards found in the race. If the team is able to complete the Fast Forward, they can skip all tasks and go directly to the next pitstop. For this Fast Forward, teams must dive into the ocean and find Milotic who is hidden in a cave underneath the boat. Knuckles: "We're way ahead, we don't need the fast forward." Rouge: "All right, so it's a Road Block: Who has more strength." A Roadblock is a task only one team member can perform and each team member can only perform 6. In this Roadblock, the chosen member must run to the party deck and carry three pounds of supplies up to the Party Director. Knuckles: "All right, I'll be right back." Rouge: "But you did the last two, can I do this one." Knuckles: "Are you sure, your not very strong." Rouge: "Hey!" Knuckles: "Fine, go ahead." Mabel & Sabel: Last to depart rip Mabel: "Come on Sabel, we've got to move!" * Sabel: "Being in last place the last 2 legs really worries me. I hope we're able to make into the next leg." Emil & Marta: Currently in 2nd Tidus & Yuna: Currently in 3rd rip Emil: "You wann take this." Marta: "I'm not really that strong." Emil: "All right. Be right back." Yuna: "You did the last two, I'll take it." Rouge is having trouble even trying to pick up her bag while Emil & Yuna start right away. Silver & Blaze: Currently in 4th Silver: "Finaly. Man, we get lost easily." rip Blaze: "I guess I'll take this one." It then cuts to a road were Prince & Elika are waiting on a bench. Mario & Luigi and Bowser & Bowser Jr. run by them. Prince: "Are you sure we should be waiting here. We just dropped to 7th." Elika: "I told you, we made an alliance and we have to stick with them. With the Yoshis gone, Jessie & James are our only allies left." Prince: "Hey look, here they comen now." Jessie & James completly ignore them and run past. Elika: "And there they go." Prince & Elika start to run to catch up. Mario & Luigi: Currently in 5th rip Mario: "I'll a do this a one. It should a be easy." Bowser & Bowser Jr.: Currently in 6th rip Bowser: "Finaly, one I could do good at." Tidus & Yuna: Currently in 1st Yuna: "Finished, get the clue." rip Yuna: "Make your way to the dining hall." Teams must now make their way to the dining hall. Once they get their, they must get a tabel and look at the menu for their clue. Tidus: "All right, let's go." Jessie & James: Currently in 7th Jessie: "All right James, let's take the Fast Forward." * Jessie: "We've been stuck in 7th the past 2 legs. Our only chance is to take the fast forward." * James: "Yeah, aren't their only like 9 teams left. That puts us 3rd to last." Jessie & James run to the beach were a bunch of scuba gear is set up. Prince & Elika: Currently in 8th Prince: "Well, so much for relying on Team Rocket." Elika: "Hey look, their doing the Fast Forward. Should we do it." Prince: "I don't think we need it." rip Elika: "You did the last two, I'll take it." Mabel & Sabel: Currently in Last. Sabel: "Come on, our only chance is if we take the Fast Forward." Prince & Elika: Currently in 2nd Elika: "Wow, that was easiar then expected." Prince: "All right, let's go to the Dining hall." Emil & Marta: Currently in 3rd Silver & Blaze: Currently in 4th Both the teams run to the Dining Hall. Tidus & Yuna: Currently in 1st Tidus: "Well, this must be the dining hall. Hey, were's the menu." Yuna: "Ah, heres one. Looks like the clue is written on it. It's a Detour. Serve or Stuff." A detour is a choice between two tasks with their own pros and cons. In Serve, teams must serve 15 trays of food to awaiting guests. This task isn't that physicly demanding, but could take some time. In Stuff, teams have to stuff ingrediants into a giant turkey. This has potential to be short, but it may be tricky to fit all the ingrediants in the turkey. Tidus: "I say serve, it's probably the easiar task." Jessie & James: Currently atempting Fast Forward Jessie: "James, have you found the stupid Milotic yet." James: "No, but the hedgehog sisters are doing this aswell." Mabel & Sabel: Currently atempting Fast Forward Mabel: "Come on, were's that Milotic." Sabel: "I don't know, hey were's James going." James: "Hey Jessie! The Milotic's over here!" Jessie & James: Completed Fast Forward Milotic: "Congradulations Jessie & James, you've won the Fast Forward." rip Jessie: "Make your way to the next pitstop. The captain's room in the Daisy Cruiser." Haveing completed the Fast Forward, Jessie & James can now skip all tasks and go strait to the pitstop. The captain's room in Daisy Cruiser. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Knuckles & Rouge: Currently in 8th Knuckles: "Come on Rouge, we're falling behind!" Rouge(struggling): "You think I don't relise that!" Knuckles sees Jessie & James run right past the Roadblock. Knuckles: "We're are they going." At the captain's room. Daisy: "Welcome to Daisy Cruiser." Phil: "Jessie & James, you are team number 1." Jessie: "YES!!!!!!! Finally!!!" Phil: "As a special prise, you each won two free tickets for a 7 day trip on the Daisy Cruiser." James: "Sweet." Tidus & Yuna: Currently in 2nd Tidus: "I just got my 6th one. How many you at?" Yuna: "I think I got 9. That should be enough." rip Tidus: "Make your way to the next pitstop." Teams must make their way to the captain's room. This is the pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to arrive, may be eliminated." Tidus: "Warnig: Last team to arrive may be eliminated." Yuna: "Come on, let's go." Mabel & Sabel: Currently in Last Mabel: "Oh man, I can't beleive we didn't get the Fast Forward." Sabel: "Who cares, just bring the supplies to the guy." Mabel surges past Rouge leaving her in the dust. Sabel: "Yes, come on let's go!" Knuckles & Rouge: Currently in Last Kncukles: "Come on Rouge, hustle!!!" Rouge makes it to the end and receivs her clue. Rouge: "Come on Knucky, let's go!" Phil: "Tidus & Yuna, you are team number 2." Tidus: "Yeah, but who beat us." Yuna: "Some one must have taken the fast forward." Prince & Elika, Emil & Marta, and Silver & Blaze: Currently in 3rd, 4th, and 5th Prince & Elika and Emil & Marta took serve while Silver & Blaze took stuff. Prince: "Hey, I wonder what happened to Jessie & James." Elika: "I don't know, I haven't seen them since we passed them in the woods." Emil: "I think I saw them run upstairs." Elika: "Now why would they beat up there." Bowser & Bowser Jr.: Currently in 6th rip Bowser: "We will stuff. I AM NOT A SERVENT!!!" As they go to stuff, Prince & Elika and Emil & Marta get the clue and run to the pitstop. Mario & Luigi: Currently in 7th Luigi: "All right a Mario. Let's a do the serving." At the pitstop Daisy: "Welcome to Daisy Cruiser." Phil: "Prince & Elika, you are team number 3. That means Emil & Marta, you are team number 4." Silver & Blaze run up to the mat since they finished their detour. Phil: "Silver & Blaze, you are team number 5." Silver: "All right." Mabel & Sabel: Currently in 8th Mabel: "Come on Mabel, let's go serve." Knuckles & Rouge: Currently in Last Knuckles: "We have to hurry a beat the hedgehog sisters." Knuckles & Rouge run into the kitchen to stuff and pass the Bowsers who finished their clue. rip Bowser Jr.: "Make your way tot he captain's room. The last team to arrive may be eliminated." Mario: "Thats a 15. Looks like a it's a footrace with the a Bowsers again." Bowser: "WE SHALL BEAT YOU THIS TIME!!!!" At the pitstop Daisy: "Welcome to Daisy Cruiser." Phil: "Bowser & Bowser Jr., you are team number 6." Bowser: "YEAH!" Mario: "Oh man. The a Bowsers are allready here." Phil: "Mario & Luigi, you are team number 7." Back at the Detour. Mabel: "Come on Sabel, we're done." Rouge: "Come on Knuckles, stuff faster." Mabel & Sabel run out to get to the pitstop. Rouge: "Oh no, the hedghog sisters are finished." Knuckles: "Well, so are we. Let's go!" It now shows clips of Knuckles & Rouge and Mabel & Sabel racing to the pitstop. Daisy: "Welcome to Daisy Cruiser." Phil: "Mabel & Sabel, you are team number 8." Sabel: "Did you say 8." Mabel: "Oh my gosh, how did we ever beat team sexbat?" The Amazing Race Elimination Music Plays Daisy: "Welcome to Daisy Cruiser." Phil: "Knuckles & Rouge, you are the last team to arrive." Rouge: "Aw man!" Phil: "I'm sorry to say, but you've both been eliminated from the race." Knuckles: "See, I told you I should have done the Roadblock. We whent from 1st to last because of it." Rouge: "Well sorry mister, at least I was trying to be resortful!"